


Old Habits

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Old challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

I grew extra eyes. From my hands, feet, nose, tongue, ears, even my mind. I don’t need my real eyes but they remind me of before. They tell me less. I can choose what they see. I’m shown many things that make me wish I were blind. I stroke her skin but it’s not my touch she imagines, she burns for another. She bites her tongue, it’s pointless, I know it’s not my name on her lips. I can’t close my brain so I close my eyes and for a while I can be Inara and I can be loved.


End file.
